


温柔小妈在线产奶生子（HE）

by JasperSong



Category: junjin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	温柔小妈在线产奶生子（HE）

FM之后（小妈文学）  
Part 1  
回到家中，JUNJIN摸了摸自己微微隆起的小腹。以往这个时候，公演结束，从粉丝的尖叫声中回到现实的时候，他会很失落，失落到失眠。会一边躺着一边回想自己的表现和粉丝们的反应。  
但是最近不一样。无论是像平时一样拍完综艺回到家里，还是和朋友完吃饭回家，他都不会感到寂寞。因为他要常常和自己的孩子说话。  
已经是他怀上的第三个孩子了。第二个孩子流掉的时候，JUNJIN心态已经差点失衡，他无数次自责为什么自己以前在怀孕的时候控制不住自己。  
因为他在孕期，所以cody这次特意准备了软软又宽松的蓝色毛衣。  
但是这次，他轻轻地对肚子里的孩子说，我再也不会失去你了。  
因为JUNJIN太过于需要一个人的陪伴，他也想有自己的孩子，也想亲眼看着mini版的自己长大。  
他突然想起了那段歌词。【如果有一天 我们的孩子出生了 我会告诉他 这世界上 你是我第二喜欢的人】  
倒退回4个月前，他和Eric说，他要和他借种生一个孩子，JUNJIN和Eric保证，以后永远不会让他知道他的爸爸是谁，也让Eric不要和他相认。  
然后JUNJIN像以前很多次做过的那样，解开Eric的腰带，让Eric兴奋。Eric也知道这可能是他们这辈子最后一次做，指尖划过JUNJIN白嫩的肌肤，轻轻地搭上JUNJIN性感的腰窝。Eric想到不久后这位最性感的小受就要怀上他的孩子，不由得更加兴奋。他吻上他的唇，最后一次品味他的味道。JUNJIN在Eric吻他的时候，每一次都闭上眼睛，像经历初吻的纯情少女。Eric一边含住JUNJIN的乳头，一边用自己的手指扩张他嫩嫩的小穴。JUNJIN开始小声呻吟：“老公，我要。”  
然后Eric让他趴在床上，撅起翘臀让自己后入。“听说这种姿势更容易怀上孩子的。”  
Eric挺入JUNJIN的身体。其实和JUNJIN做爱，过程和其他男人女人比起来没什么两样，只是和他做的时候更能满足自己的占有欲。Eric想占有他雪白的肌肤，想听他在自己身下求饶、呻吟，想把他操到射，想让他怀上自己的孩子。

那天做完之后，JUNJIN每天都在祈祷自己能怀上孩子，每天早上起来就开始测自己有没有怀上。他胡思乱想着，也许孩子明天就会有，也许永远不会有。  
他有时会想象，生下孩子后小宝贝吮吸着他的乳头的样子，他给孩子买各种可爱的小衣服和玩具的样子，孩子长大一点之后他会带他会出玩、会教他跳舞……  
终于在某一天，他发现自己怀孕了。他太怕自己再失去这个孩子，于是连走路都变得小心翼翼，吃饭严格按照健康食谱，推掉所有朋友的酒局，每天早睡早起。有空的时候还给孩子放自己的歌。他想：放《爱不会来》，是不是有点太悲伤了？放《hey ya》是不是有点少儿不宜？  
一天一天过去了，JUNJIN的身体悄然发生了变化。原本瘦瘦的他，肚子一天比一天大，乳房也时常会胀痛，每天昏昏欲睡。  
孩子是不是也会有像妈妈一样的卷毛？是不是也像他一样气质干净漂亮？  
而且JUNJIN每天还要照顾他的两只狗狗，葡萄和Jackson。两只狗狗好像也发觉了什么似的，平时和主人追逐打闹，但是最近它们除了饿的时候都乖了很多。JUNJIN推了推鼻梁上滑下的眼镜：“葡萄 Jackson真是好孩子，妈妈要给你们带来一个人类宝宝啦。”  
每过一天，JUNJIN都在期待，同时又焦急、不安。  
to be continued


End file.
